


Missing Blues

by silvercatsastan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Laith, M/M, klance, thunderpike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan
Summary: Nightmares can’t hurt you because they are not real,however Keith’s past is very,very real.No matter where he runs,where he hides,his past will always find him.Always.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!This is my first attempt on writing long fic,I swear I will update and I will never abandon this fic cuz I understand the pain of reading unfinished fics.

Droplets of rain fell as grey clouds swallowed the blue,it only took a matter of minutes for the soft feathery rain to turn into a raging storm.The raven shivered as the cold beads of rain showered upon him,the wind showed no mercy as it howled and blew in the cold stormy night.   
  
Keith Kogane was an idiot,a fucking idiot who should’ve brought a jacket and took a taxi home.He should’ve listened to his brother,and yet,here he was,running in the cold rain,soaked from head to toe.Thunder roared as the wind howled,the small boy wrapped his arms around himself in an awkward embrace,he let out a shivering breath with trembling lips.Keith cursed as the wind slapped his face with cold beads of rain,he looked up a little as he scanned his surroundings with narrowed eyes in hopes of finding a shelter.Out of the corner of his eyes,warm yellow light shone like a lighthouse in the sea of storm.Keith ran across the street with excitement of a child chasing after an ice cream truck,upon his arrival,he realised the warm yellow light emits from a petite coffee shop.Keith let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the ‘Welcome!We are open!’ sign behind the glass door,he quickly pushed open the door and stumbled inside the coffee shop,a soft pleasant ring of the bell hanging on the door knob announced his presence.   
  
“Oh Dios mío! Poor dear,you’re completely soaked!” A warm pleasant voice of an elderly woman exclaimed,oddly there’s something hauntingly familiar in the voice he couldn’t tell.A small petite elder woman emerged from behind a wooden door of the staff restroom,strands of silver hair had fallen from her messy bun,covering her eyes,her face was slightly tanned from the blessing of the sun,and had aged with wrinkles.There’s something oddly familiar about her that Keith just couldn’t quite remember,it was like a dream,blurry yet clear,just within his grasp and yet he couldn’t grab it.   
  
“My dear,let me help you.”Whispered the kind woman,her voice so soft that Keith could barely hear her.The old woman looked up,pushing strands of hair back,and it all made sense.   
  
Her eyes was the colour of the ocean,her blue eyes were so clear it looked like the sky.It was the blues he had grown to love,the blues that gave him the sweet nectar of life,the blues that was his love,the blues that tormented him,the blues of his eyes,the blues he tried to run away from......And yet there were things Keith couldn’t run away from,things that will always come back to haunt him.   
  
“Hello,I am Maria Mcclain.You might know me as the mother of Lance Mcclain.”

This is a nightmare,but that’s fine,he could deal with this.Keith shut his eyes,but the voices just got louder,images more vivid.It’s fine,just focus on the sound of his heart beat.

**_ba-dum,ba-dum,ba-dum_ **

_ “Hello,I’m the mother of Lance Mcclain”  _

**_ba-dum,ba-dum,ba-dum_ **

_ “Come on mullet! Catch me if you can!” _

**_ba-dum,ba-dum,ba-dum_ **

_ “We’ve got to go,come on!Move!Move!” _

**_ba-dum,ba-dum,ba-dum_ **

_ “YOU PROMISED ME!YOU PROMISED TO BR-“ _

  
His eyelids flew open as he woke up with a start,wet strands of his bangs stuck to his face,beads of sweat rolled lazily down his cheeks.It’s just a nightmare,it’s just a nightmare.Letting out a shaky breath,Keith closed his eyes and rolled to the other side of the twin bed,it was empty and cold to the touch.He embraced the coldness,the emptiness as he slowly slipped into the darkness.It’s just a dream,a nightmare,nightmares weren’t real.They couldn’t hurt him.


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See!I told y’all I would update!

Winter was Keith’s favourite season,he loved the soft feathers of angels,he loved the way they danced down from heaven,the way they disappeared into nothingness.Winter was a blessing from the heaven from above.But most importantly,the reason he loved winter so much,was because of the heavenly gift heaven had blessed him with.

“Shiro!Come out and play with me! It’s snowing!”

The young raven shouted with a wide grin on his face,the pure white heaven laid before the boy was his playground,because winter is the season that belonged to him,and Keith only wanted to share his paradise with his favourite people on earth.His family.

The raven’s elder brother muttered an unintelligible sentence,still grumpy from being woken up in the early winter morning.Shiro poked his head out of the open door,his white puffy bangs fitting in perfectly with the winter background.The elder brother squinted his eyes as a gust of winter wind slapped against his face accompanied by a speck of snow,he shuddered,he would very much prefer his warm comfy bed and his fluffy blankets over the smacking cold,chilly wind.But ensuring his baby brother’s safety and seeing his cute little brother smiling was way more important.

“Shiro!Come on!” The small raven urged,a pout on his chubby face.

Dear lord,how could Shiro ever deny his brother?

“Fine!Wait for me!Stay in the front lawn!”

With a yawn,he dragged his legs back to his room to change into something warmer.However,the young raven wasn’t listening for he was too busy rolling snowballs large enough to build a snowman.Keith giggled with childish delight as a snowflake landed on his nose tip,it tickled! But soon his attention was pulled away from the snowflakes and his half-finished snowman,a boy dressed in a thick blue jacket was bouncing and kicking the snow across his front lawn,giggling.Keith watched with fascination as the boy in blue ran in the mist of snow,completely oblivious to the raven observing him from across.Maybe it was because the boy in blue felt someone staring at him,or maybe because it was fate.But the moment the boy in blue turned around,his fate was sealed,a connection between two sparked as they looked into each other’s eyes.

When the boy in blue turned and looked at him,Keith saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.The boy’s eyes were bluer than any ocean he had seen,more filled with life than any sky could provide.And thus this marked the beginning of their friendship,fate and destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna update like,two days later.


	3. White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I was late as hell,but I did update.

“Yo!Keith!” The raven groaned at the calling of his loud-mouthed friend as he dragged his legs begrudgingly to the front of his door,Keith could already see his friend’s enthusiastic face pressed against the window outside his home.Sparkling blue eyes widened in excitement as Keith walked out of his bedroom.

“Lance,it’s 7 in the morning.”

“Yeah,and it’s snowing,so come out mullet!”

Keith sighed, “It’s not a mullet...and there’s no way I’m stepping out of the house,end of discussion.”

Sometimes Keith wondered why he even put up with Lance.

“Come on mullet!Let’s build a snowman!”

10 minutes ago,he was comfortably snuggled up in his warm bed,and now he was hugging himself desperately trying to warm himself up.Yea...and he was outside of the house.The raven was daydreaming about his nice warm bed,oh how comfy,he wish he was still in his bed...warm..comf-COLD

“LANCE WHAT THE FUCK!” Keith screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried,keyword tried,to wiggle off the snow dumped in his shirt,the snow melted and now his back was completely wet and his jerk of a best friend is currently laughing his head off on the fucking floor,he’s gonna fucking kill Lance.

“Oh my god,Keith,you should’ve seen your face!OH MY-HAHA-WAIT KEITH I’M SOR-”A snowball the size of a fist smashed into Lance’s face,knocking him onto the ground.

“LANCE I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!”

“WAIT KEITH I SAID I’M SORRY!”

“YEAH,YOU’RE GONNA BE VERY SORRY!”

Snowballs flew from their hands to each other’s face as they ran around laughing,eventually they both collapsed onto the soft snowy ground,out of breath but with a smile worn on their face.Snowflakes fell from heaven like fallen feathers of the angels,beautiful,elegant.Both Boys lay on the snow,catching their breath and admiring the white winter,white mist formed when they breathed out as if a part of their soul escaped with every breath they took.

“Hey,Keith-”The Brunutte’s sentence came to a sudden stop as he sat up,his blue-eyes glued to an expensive looking black car that drove passed them and eventually stopped in front of Lance’s house.Blood drained from his face at the sight of the man stepping out of the car,the man was wearing the military uniform,his face looked grim with eye bags under his eyes,wrinkles and white hair decorated his face,making him look older than he was.

**The man walked to the front of his house,**

“Lance?What’s going on?Lance?”Keith’s voice was blurry and unclear,white noice was blaring in his mind.

**With a sigh,the man reached out and knocked the door.**

“Lance,are you alright?”Keith shook the cuban’s shoulder worriedly.

**The door opened,Veronica answered the door.**

“Lance?Hey!Lance!”

**The man took off his cap,a frown marred on his face.He spoke something,the expression on Veronica’s face changed from confusion to anguish,she let out a cry and fell down on her knees,her shoulders was shaking,tears were streaming down her face.The man bend down and awkwardly pat her shoulders,trying to comfort her.**

“Lance!Hey Lance?Wh-why are you crying?Are you….”Keith’s voice faded into the background,his face was blurred,everything was blurred.Too loud,everything was too loud.

Lance didn’t hear what the man said,he was too far away,but he didn’t need to.He knew what he said,the military uniform,the tears streaming down his sister’s face told him what he needed to know.

His older brother,Marco,was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will update

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!I will update in a couple of days.


End file.
